Enemy of my enemy: part 2
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: Ahaij notnimg sunsramtial amd it migjt not he comeimg true wel see ijnprogress It's fettin a title change and imma gona start working on this one soon it is now complerqtely revised asnd ciompleteated wheww hard work


**_The moons hour was over, move over, transfigurator of night furys, theres a new player in the game. Something coming to light the land, something to shake the sky, the thus far nearly unbeatable alive night fury to beat back the nadder armadas both good and bad wil fall beneath a cascade of serrated flaming teeth and sourtching talon unless the absolute unforeseen can take place...together! everything on the land would be threatened once a millennia by the rising of a nightmare of a problem part 2!_**

High chief dagur the deranged poked his head around the corner of the hut, checking foir people places or things intended to stop him from exploring. Thing was this wasn't actually **his** village where he as chief could do whatever he wanted. Despite being the go to for all the berserker villagers he wads in outcast territory, under the fat thumb of **him:** Alvin the treacherous. The viking was rumored tove caused men lesser then him to to faint the first sight of his huge frame and menacing arm biceps. Terror of the sea dogs, treacherous of treachery and humbler of all. So far dagur dint find Alvin any of those accept a bit restrictive on his movements. And too cunning for dagurs liking. Well too bad: dagur wanted to go somewhere? He want about to let a batch of bullheaded guards stop him. The red angry sun in the sky hadnt so much moved from its place in the sky one inch since he last checked in with the outcast chief on the progress of their alliance, witch was eerie otherworldly.

As if it jealously guarded its place up there fior the time being. The berserker chief had other things on his mind: what was that ear shattering thunder and lightening on a blisteringly hot day? That definitely was nt natural. Dagur secretly intended toi find iout who or what was causing that and if it had anything ti do wuth alvins smug denmenour. Something was definitely going on here. Dagur peered around the corner again siward at the ready, flat side primed mind you. This alliance with Alvin was a two partner deal after all. It wouldn't necessarily do to anger his ally with the maiming if his guards, just get the upper knowledgeable hand on him is all. If he had to knock a couple outcast guards out to see this spectacle then so be it. What dagur had to go by was it came from the center if the village. Dagurd taken off his signature helmet and armored breastplate with the stylized symbol of the berserker tribe to be less cospious.

Thats **if** he got caught, right before a guard might get knocked out with a fist. "you think youre soooooo smart mr alvinny Alvin man. But the berserker chief does not deal well with secrets kept from his ally." The berserks had the training and mass men, the outcasts had the brute fire and heavy machinery. Surely between the two of them borks village theyd slashing their defenses, cripple thier ego, take that weird boy alvin craved and dagurd procure hos prize. According to the plan that os. The chieftain already knew in times of war things **never** went according to plan. "whatsoever you doin there?" demanded a voice puzzled. Dagir turned. There lay an outcast guard wearily sizing him up and down. Boy was he just asking to get punched. "heheeh well you knowwwww. Alvin asked me ti take a break from all that warring you know. It gets to ones addled brain. I just thought id come along and streatch my twitching legs. Enjoy the scenery." The guard was skeptical but then agaon that wasn't asnthning unusual.

Dagurs lie **was** pretty corny. Coupled with the outcasts didnt exactly enjoy receiving nor hoisting 'guests' that often. Everyone knew dagur was the chopp your fingers off ask questions later kinda guy. "well the outcast chief said not to allow any berserker access to these parts particularity thier cjoef. Thats you?" dagur smiled dementedly. Perhaps there was a better way then simply puntchimg him. "oh no noononoooooo. Me? The chief of the berserker tribe? Noooo. I think you git your helpet muched up in some mud. Thats my crazy unpredictable brother steve. See he has this metal breastplate, thats ah. Looks lilke out tribe as does his metal belt. Plus dont you think that of i was thier chief id have an obvious helmet plopped arrogantly on my hairy head?" **so** corny. But it did the trick. "well all right. You must be the skinny replacement for the outcast chef tonight whose taken ill for the millionth time, make sure you dont stray now."

And off strutted the guard, hand relaxing on his spear, whistling an outcast tune apparently pleased hed 'figured' dagur out. Idiot. Dagur chuckled at his own wit toying with the incompatibility of the villager before moving on. The sun conveniently made ot hard to locate hiding places to slip by outcasts. Dagur managed., the last two large weapons huts stationed at the center of the village and then the chief was there. A roar not human came from a cell-bloc in the clearing of buildings. No guards in sight: with any luck thiet ethier were getting lunch or changing sifts. Was thus the mysterious prize akvin hid? Someone rather then something? Dagur grinned as he bheleked what was behind the bars. "ohohohooo. So **this** was fabled thing prohibited from me? Well your lucks run out, al. Your lucks run out. I know your secret now."

* * *

Four night furys flew not far from eatchother with the white one in the lead a healthy distance from the pothers were headed north away fom the choking cloud of the volcano. Torrid, nest ruler coopperwingthefury and dragon, whos real name was actually the once feared deathbringer loaw nezere alterious now freed gave the lead albino dragoness ample room to be warned if she suddenly pivoted and attacked them. Or wearies in general. Now suddenly promoted leader to te mind sapping god protectors will in the untimely death of loaw veen, loaw dagny perseverin was in charge. They had just forged a sort of pact through a very tense one not to attack eatchother, for one night fury both corrupted and not working together to fight a common foe whose intentions were unknown. Barely survived to tell the tale. "strange to be working with creatures mu huntresses instinct i aim to get rid of. Here i am _working with them"_ the leader muttered the distance between her and her unlucky allied on wings covering the sounds up.

"where are qew going again?" growled the deep voice of loaw nezere, no sorry, _'dragon'_ reply up to her, stupidly unaware of who sje was or the fealty the big lummox once swore to her. Loaw dagny didnt turn. "dont be daft. Were going to go scoop up my other leader loaw veen unwisely felt needed rescuing from your idiocy uselessness. aranidae. Then were gonna talk what exactly your plans are…if any of you feeble unbelieving no hopes have any. "her expression as a leader was anything but angelic. "im not here for redemption with you, i have nio sympathy for your hedgehopped band should aby of you be murddered. All accidents. If i can convert you to our side with us, shedding that bothersome resistance, i will. Ill hold off on killing any of you just yet, but i make no promises." An unexpected piece of news reatxhged his frills though she faltered in the air at korins voice cerroed.

"a dragon was sent after you on his own will though i think its a wise idea. The one who i hear ended my father and your admirer. Gone. Life snuffed out." she dudnt break a stride. "if yuore talking about abydos persevek i will simply kiill him in front of your eyes and resume our mission. I dot think you want him finding me. And if thays intended as an insult, the only one i care about are two things: my creator and myself. Me! The way yor strong powerful kahuakhaun, when he was….not you…i respected his ruthless efficient methods achieving the moons will. the mate of the silencer of him was pathetic obsession and eventual downfall. he was fixated with versels extreme beauty. i as a follower loyal to loaw okar saw how disgusting that was. i however dud not have that flaw. lm easy to anger but not **that** gullable." an awkward silence flowed between sll the dragons. until perseverin broke it herself intrigued. "so what brings your delusional lotr to dare askl for our help? asiide the nightmares i am going to shove a claw up their eyes?"

korin as ever contained ideas as of late. "well, it appears that it was simply a tiny portion of a much larger flock. didnt seem to act like a controlled mind corrupting making them do the evil things your followers believe in." a silence: perseverin peered under her body semi like an owl, but no. copperwingthefury looked up at the sky. "hmm. ive been thinking. have any of you noticed the sun? it hasnt exactly been deciding at all. it should normally do that. set. usually we are awake a little longer then we sleep. something diesnt feel natural about this. ive personally not met a dragon of that type yet but i had an unnatural feel about those tyoes of dragons. all that anger. something transpire back at thier flock top make them all angry? to destroy everything in sight? the sun not setting and the monstrous nightmares dragons...it could be connected."

perseverin checked her flight speed and chuckled. "well said. and when i convert you all to our beliefs youll stop concocting silly theories about what is and what isnt. i cam handle deathbringer, ic can even tolerate the one we seek aranidae but your threes ideas are just laughable." none of the night furys behind her laughed. "so how are we supposed to find this a rany day in all this vast ground spread out for miles?" asked dragon/deathbringer stupidly, in perseverins opinion. "ill use my mind link my creator taught me when trapped in the contraptions of two leggeds, of witch i shall strike down their villages when im done here and you night furys that aim to severely boy me are no more. loaw okar paid the flesh and bloods no mind deeming his followers and _her (_ versel) important this their settlements null. when i was leader i xhgaklged all that. i wouldve succeeded the first time too if your deaf friend and third leader snodussen hadn't gotten it in her moronic brain to stop my attack. (another stiry loaw dagny perseverins revenge. ill continue where i left off on that, dragons make no mistake on that. my revenge against them. that arrogant boy is still mine. ill cherish its death most pleasantly."

"keep in mind we can stop you and we shall after this" warned korin. loaw dagny snorted audibly. "you have the power to do _nothing_ , dragons. our master is everywhere. you cannot hide to its all seeing. eventually you will bow to its reasoning or end. its that simple. its a matter of time before you choose one...or it finds you" the leader added sbidely with a pointed look at deathbringer and korin. she focused asking her protector where in the land, presumably exactly opposite of her if loaw veens directions were deemed correct, loaw azeros aranidae was. presumably he was the brain of the lot though loaw dagny strongly disagreed. "by the way we are looking for the object of value to you leader seleena. to use it to smash or use as leverage to turn the rest of you down." the albino dragoness didn't offer a response accept "keep up. maybe ill help you locate the dark mirror she used. maybe not."

"so you do know about it?" korin surmised acutely. perseverin waved a claw. "why not let one of the dimwits speak? after all they have yet voiced their options in forever." soon she turned abruptly northwest further away from korins nest,. soon the reached the sea of all places. "a rainy day has picked this place to hide out? how...wet" noted torrid blindingly obvious. loaw dagny for once agreed but ordered the entourage stay here whole she scouted around for him. when copperwing suspiciously asked if thos is where loaw veen stashed the dark mirror the leader was already gone. korin decided they should reluctantly settle on the clifftops where it receded directly down to the sea crashing below. "i will discreetly follow our tainted friend and see what shes really up to if anything so she cant surprise us. keep an eye open for dragons of trouble here. we can make up mistakes later torrid. im sorry." then the two dragons were alone. sitting awkwardly unhappily at their windblown surroundings uttering little.

not for long. "oh, it is so good to see fellow dragons at long last. and one id not see in such little time. perhaps i can help." smooth, slick as serpents, confidant. measured. calm. torrid and dragon spun around to behold a completely new night fury standing thre, swaying its spiked tailed weapon amusidly. the chet spikes below i6s throat marked him as the small fury theyd been searching for. "how goes the search for my dearie little leader?" asked loaw azeros aranidae with a charming charismatic smile.

* * *

garr saaxon cursed and swung his double sided hammer in a wide arc hearing it thud home somewhere and also his fingers feel surprisingly hot. a roar clouded to hos right instinctively as ge felt the wind whistle past hos head as he ducked a black articulated claw connected to a red wing. "commom babes! gotta be beter then rthat. were vikings! collateral damage is something we stir in our morning stew." the mon niis went interested nj any of his jeers. they just wanted him out of the land of the living. a cry reached his ears marking the rnbd of a berserker life. "abandon the long range crossbow and use the hammer! max damage!" advised saaxon reaklyiong on hois wartime exorbitance before grabbing a splintered wooden board inflames on the end of it as a secondary weapon. sleuthor the director oif many of the monstrous nightmare horde this eve laying waste to a settlement hissed. "yuoz cannotz fight fire zwith fore qwirm. zat iz our speciality. but if you inziist. zurround him. zwe shall take zim out za hard way."

the scene was fire and chaos but somehow saaxon held his own against serrated teeth and articulated talon. berserkers done with their one pn one opponent eventually harried away a few mom niis giving ssxon more of an even playing field. in a shocking movement he used the wing of another mon nii to leat atop a building where he fought thje mobb afoot. the fof were shaerply slamted so a invader couldnt get a good grip without sliding off, and the roof wa laden with heavy stone skates to prent the icreased risgk theuyd cath fire, supported by beams below. dagur was deranged but ingenious in his mission of dominance. or to simply shove the previous glamour adornment of another village in its face. this a few firy invaders descivered the hard way as they tried alighting behind tsaaxon to cut him off. the berserkds hammer found ots metal mark as they sided past wings scrabbling hard for purtcase.

"you foolz!" raged sleuthor annoyed at this setback. renaming in the air. glancing around her the director decided she wanted to burn somewhere else to smelt an otjerowose satisfying as this pile of timber being devoured by flames. "zwe have done welldo you ztill feel za need tyo deztroy abnd lay low? letzx head to a paze of flying orogionz to wreck it in all zoir numberz! come fly!" the news passed from nightmare to nightmare their mission of broiling the land of man over for now.

* * *

The leader stood threr swaying his tail lazily, assessing the twosome begoerre hi. Immediately what cane to him were two things: tyeyt were asfraid oif him and more noteworthy they were on the hunt for something. hed been sent by ontonycterys on his metty way away from her sight assiming hed bea nice poilite obesianty leader. Causing no trouble for her. But shed _assumed_ wrong. Aranidae would insure shr didnt remain in chartgew fir muth longer. Hed use objrvts and beinfs as unsuspecting pawns in an elaborate chess gane to get back at her. Her first mistake originated at hising his status back to believing in his master, giving her no yroyubkle, **assuming** hed simply step aside since he failed as a leader and lket a nw oe ognorantly make the same mistrakes iunwittingly. What riht diud an ignoramous female with no prior knowkege know hpe to lead night furys?

What right did an unaware female place all that aranidae worked effectually to create? How could sjhe just step into thje elaborate creation mold and claom credot? What did loaw veem know of anything? Inwardly loaw azeros hotly seethed at it but raging loike a draginet would not do. Calm and paiytence rewarded thise who analized and plotted, waited. An unfortunate topic that killed foir those who refused to listen. He hated being pout in ghis place by one who knew nothing, subservience exioiectd of him. Well aranidae would **majke** the land to his lasting awaited vision once more, its inhabitants would **like** it, anticipating greatness so much theyd practically taste it. Loaw azeros couldnt wait to show them their potential. Seeing these two puzzling dragons on the clifftops hed start now. Hed show the land he was to be respected.

"oh what sad expressions you display. I can fix that. you are the most poor souls ive seen in awhile. Lost and alone" cooed arnidae sympathetically letting the power flow to his jaws and voice. "dont be so sad. I hear im the night fury sough tout by a certain dragoness clad in wgite that dare i saty iot, murderous and confused, admittedly. Here i am. Ids hate to leave you hanging in the wind, dragons. Im nothing if not a leader of my word." He stepped cl;loser, the range of his power better abke to control th4se night furys, omne he saw was firmer follower deathbringer. "i also hear youre looking for….the dark mirror? dont worry about the "how". I pick up on things like that. Let me guess: the white one told you i was to be mistrusted? I figured as much. Probably offered you a quick shot to get it if you appeased her appetite for murder. Nether of witch she os able or willing to just hand over. A traitor plotting to eliminate you all in dragonskin at the right moment. Bad idea letting her boss you around like that, forcing her claw, making you trust her. it has to be earned"

Deathbringer dutifully assumed a bold stance. "oh? Is thart so? Well i wouldn't know. That seems right. I mean little dragon wing of copper says so. I believe the logic." The female next to him aranidae hadnt met nodded along a tad less agreeably. Loaw azeros focused his power turning it fully on her. "as i said, my lost night furys, you hekp me with a klitle unimportant something and i will give you what you desire. Your object os of no importance to me. I _understand_ how desperate you want it. Turn the tiode of everything. Our gols ate the same." The deep contemptuous pitting smirk couldn't resist melding the sub leaders jaws. It wasnt lost on the female, however, "oh really huh well thats kinda funny as korin t9old us to be weary pof you, the female that wants to find you though very angry thinks so too. Shes even more weary then me and she doest like you." Thr sub leader filed that news away. So a dear old enemy f his copperwing was near. Loaw azeros would have to be careful; and qyicjkly applying the use of hos powers. Problems arising fast wouldnt do right now.

The faster he aquired followers against whatever insane idea loaw dagny perseverin was hatching while here, later down the road loaw veen, the safer hed feel. "all thats a valid point, but are you willing to risk the word of a murderous dragoness who may or may not give you what you seek? Who has that kind of time? Peace dragons ios such a fragile thing. You must see shs just using you fir gain, once that os up, sjekk be rid of you. Artfully. Not in a nice way. I however are your avenue of escaope. She conveniently failed to produce the dark mirror." "and you can?" prodded the female more understandably, the power working at her. Loaw azeros turned his frame so his black mantas rays mottledness faced them. He lifted his wing from resting position ti reveak the object nestled in the crook of hois "wing fingers." Their reactions were priceless. He let them have a god look before lowering hois wings. "a fancy little baurable i picked up from…another dragon you woud not know but a bad dragon nevertheless. Worthless to me of course."

If they obtained it them and whoever else lurked out there, the better to fluster/complicate/frustrate loaw veens ultimate nefarious goals thinking sje had it safely stashed, and or perseverin if she had any plans involving it. Those arrogant overconfident assuming fools. No secret was safe as long as aranidae was alive. Now to lay the final alteriour goal of his. "you can easily have ot provided one thing. Now, where is the one in whoite, how many are in your nest currently, and may i….speak to them?" aranidae saw the thoughts racing through their minds reflected on their muzzles all too easily. Now, time tyo reassure. "no harm no harm. Rest assured, your nest ruler thinks hes aware, but the white one will be with him. Long as she is near her hintresss shadow looms over you." It was done. Loaw azeros could tell they were copleately under his thrall, utterly at his mercy now. How effortless it could be to make them do something, turn on copperwing, kill off perseverin and loaw veen should the chance occur. But no. The sub leaderd restrain himself. This slower way was so murch more delicious and savoring. The delayed collapse/downfall of the night furys. The betrayed feeling hed extract from both other leaders before he executed them. Making there only one supreme position of authority around here.

"fine we can arrange that. I see no harm in that. I believe your from our nest anyway but that chance comer faster if you return with us.. ill warn korin of this fenales intentions should those be proven accurate. Oh well the little night furys told us to stay here while he snuck off secretly to se what she was up to. I thonk sje wanted you." She singled to deathbringer to retrieve their prize buried behind aranidaes wings but he drew back. "tsk tsk. Oh not so fast, my overeager night furys. Dont be greedy. Whatever you may have planned fir this dark mirror we must do it together." He saw she understood still in thrall to hm and let his wings drop adjusting the angle so tje obsidian rock gently slid down an ebony wing into the waiting frontal paws of torrid. The wicked smug grin split aranidaes jaws from ear to ear though both furys were too occupied ith their prize tp notice for the moment. Perfect.

Unficananbayely perseverin wouldn't find oit about him just yet. He wasn't ready for her. Not here. Not now. Later. Strutting around them, he backed away tio the cliffs edge. "sadly tis is where i take leave. Ill be in touch. Meet me at the nest of all blind. I know the way. Tell yuour nest ruler i said hello. Heh ehehehahahahaaaaaaaaaaa‼‼‼" the laughter became a shrill noise that became a scream of mirthful evil glee as aranidae stepped of the edge into space. The sound was then replace by a monstrous thunderous roar as a mammoth wave slapped the cliffs drenching dragon and torrid as they rushed to see if thier newfound friend was safe. They saew a Oir of ebony wings outstretched growing distant. He flew fa rout to sea. Strange. Their nest was back the other way. They gave eatchither a look then down aty the dark mirror set beside them. "what is going on here? Why are you all distant starry eyed morons?" sapped a harsh voice behind them. "and where in drahonsake is that aggravating nest fury who wont shut up? I told him to stay here."

That must be trier white female torrid couldn't get er name straight to lead them here. She hurriedly stepped n front of thioer prize befire loa dagny could se ot without knowing why. "oh hello. Its you. We wee visited by a dragon." The sub leader stopped ranting for half a secnnd and narrowed her eyes. "who?" it wsnt a question. "ogh some dragon i cant remember its name" torrid let on evasively. "a rainy day?" dragon ventured a guess. The slash of scar across perseverin grew darker still. Perhaps she yruely was dangerous as their prize-bringerd mentioned.  
that arrogant porcupine!" exploded the leader. "i was here anbd no one told me? Why? can no one infirm me of his presence here? Or am i wasdint my time batling my thirst to kill you all ebem now so qwe may collaborate to defeat it seems a much numerous enemy not of our kind?""well he **was** here" offered dragon "while you flew off to where?" perseverin ground her teeth together glaring daggers the former followers way. She wondered if hed mind becoming the experiment for her talons to his face is ots look as beautiful as hers with a matching scar. Instead a towering wave slapped the cliffs the leading edge of it doused the furious leader in droplets as of it eqally was "a rany day." "just great" fumed the dragoness.

* * *

obukekbov stood on her favorite spot as of late the gently patted down mound of dirt being the final resting spot of Nona, patriot, freedom fighter, ace Arial combatant, leader snoddussn for a time and best friend both friend and tranced fury alike. hated and loved. loathed and cherished. tried to destroy or tried to be saved. those the strongest memorized obuekhov we evakyl arytiss replayed inside her in the alone moments. there were many such moments. time to grieve time to rejoice time fir a loittle bit f every feeling until the brown dragoness ran out of feelings altogether. the loneliness ran its course. Nona was killed by a deadly nadder in their disillusioned state led by loaz azeros in the heart of battle. it felt nearly as strong now, not knowing what her be mate abydos was in/getting himself into with perseverin still alive. she if course wirried foir him. telling her not to was akin to telling her to stop breathing. many were merited.,

and now her nest ruler copperwingthefury took his leave. destination unknown. so many dragons and faces she couldnt keep track of leaving her in the null. she often said tese wirdsw to the fury sje used to know. "im so sorry nona. i am. i couldn't save you. i tried. i really do. we miss you." that slipped oit unbidden. thank dragonkind no other nest fury saw her that mushy. in her known existanmce since the rise if the breeders of darkness the taln had come to prescribe death. once upon a time ot resekb,ed care and creation. when could ot return to that? in obuekhovs opinion sje was the most moral of all furys. she even faced the best fighter back them nightflight versel won. to be felled mortally the simple tail spines of a nadder still astounded the muddy brown dragoness to this day. still harrd to unwrap her miind around that. a bad apple. the nadder didnt know what it was doing. it couldn'tve helped itself. as much as obuekhov mustered anger at it it puttered out.

one additional reason added to the list thay the night sky needed a stopper. the obvious question to that was how? do you stop a seemingly invincible paitemnt omnipresent entity? is not like she could reason with it. that is unless it forcibly controlled a decomposing dragon courpose and accidentally looked into its eyes while doing so. by ten it was far too late for you anyhow. using her hex link to attempt as much nearly made obuekhov die the first time and scream with pain the next try, her mind being invaded by its suppressing will. "if you still were here beside me yoyd know what to do nona ol friend" she sighed. sometimes korin cold be oit here mourning the los of nona but not as often as obuekhov. copperwing let her. he grasped she dearly considered Nona a symbol of right. but he was off chasing ontonycterys to "reason" with her and he might not come back from that. she hadnt really gotten a god look at her yet, so she hadnt categorized what type of leader she was yet.

her recent encounter was reiterated though korins near brush with death, her departure to the other side of the nest a rouse by a follower. a very cunning one. not without gain from that not as useless journey however. she refrained from confirming her nest ruler about what cometailicepaw offered her just yet (another story a silent assassins work): a deadly nadder alliance presented by its nest ruler. korin had enough on his mind. but this generally over all lifted her mood. other dragon species came tio griops tge moons overbearing seduction grew greater to usurp not just night furys anymore, proof given last year of the deadly nadder invasion of her nest. they hated it as mutch as the furys. wanted to stop it. wanted ti get back to _normal._ whatever that was these harrowing years starting with korins father silverwing. something caught hetr attention suddenly. a flicker ir red in the otherwise unusually red tainted sky. this far out nona was buried from the nest, consequently obuekhovs grieving spot, gave her a night furys eye view a distance from the rocky nests vantage point.

though relieved the moons sadistic pull wernt rising tonight this red sun was eerie. not of the natural cycle. obuekhovs gaze tracked the sharpening distant figures of a ton of dragons headed their way. and they wernt night furys. obuekhov hurled into the air straining for the nest before they dud. "eeeeee! a dragonz not iof uz! burn it!" shrilled a voice. she better reach the nest or every nest fury in it would be a blazing conflagration before long. the monstrous nightmare hords was about to attack. itd set its sights on the nest. sleuthor and the other directors would insure everything in their way would burn.

* * *

"i surely hope you _do_ have a plan" threatened loaw dagny, im a bad mood as usual severely joining the entourage back to korins nest, the nest rulers original task to reason with loaw veen a failure. the dragoness he wished to reason with was dead, burned alive by the oppressing forces of monstrous nightmares forcing her into the fore. however this time perseverin was trialing in the rear this time. "a concocted one." "have i met her before? shes angry all the time. ios sdhe constantly this demeaning toward others?" inquired torrid staying suspiciously close to copperwing unthinkingly. shje lket her paws tiucke close to her chest hiding the dark mirror from perseverins sight and korins. she thought it better this way. she hadnt a chance to tell him about it in front of the leader. only dragon next to her knewl. "wel yah. and quite irritating others around her. i thought it was just me but its clearly her." "stop gossiping. shut up. quit your gripog before i fly over there and slash your stomachs open, killing both of you. now i want to hear this plan of yours." ordered the leader.

korin threw a glare over his scholdoer when his wingspan was in the downward position. "dont you harm my nest brothers." loaw dagny purposely sharpened her frontal claws on eatchother so he could see it switching to an innocent practiced grin. all she seemed capable of these days. "ohhh, i wouldnt dream of it. forgive me. my manners slipped." it didnt hold log, morphing into a meicious expression. copperwing grimaced. "well anyway i mean to say we will venture back to our nest. i will d=not deny any dragon willing to repent and seek refuge. i wil gather the available dragons i have and mount an offensive to calm then down. being furys we can make that woirl. what harassed us was only seventy or so. numbers my nest can deal with." instead of spitting out some sarcastic responce loaw dagny simply shook her head disgustedly.

"problem?" probed korin. "everything about it but what am i to complain?" there was more she could add but korin wouldn't like it. and the bigger surprisingly grown up firys were too much of scared mouses to cobble together any plan at all. there were lucky they knew how to fly. however when they got in range the full scale of the horror show unfolded before them. the same type of dragon before them exactly identical to te dragons trying to kill them in the forest. "monstrous nightmares" gasped the nest ruler in shocked silence

* * *

"out of my way out of my wayyyyyyyy!" ordered obuekhov barging past confused nest furys. those different the dragons were only moments away. of all dragons ot was deformed legged centurpeade that found her amid the chaos odf her shouting orders to get ready for the fight of their lives. "oh hi . i saw you clme flying in ahead of some _very_ disturbed dragons, i must say-" obuekhov whirled to him amidst ordering two fighting dragons to stop fighting without preliminaries. "cam you fight?" "hmm yah maybe i think so. why? are they not friendly?" "something tells me no, not by a long wing. can you fight well?" obuekhov pressed not seeing a second fury landing inside the caves rim. centurpeade never got to answer. a smoother far more intelligent voice answered her and it wasnt her mate abydos returning from locating one of the wayward leaders.

"come now, sisterly scale of the mud, we both know quite well the answer to that. ever since i stopped leading before that...thing...out there unjustly replaced me, my former followers are quite the ill for recalling much of anything. _thinking_ much less _fighting?_ they cant help you with that im afraid much less know what help is. but i can." she shook off the dizziness of feeling being taken over and saw the small framed lean male. him! "centipede" said obuekhov softly as not to alarm the unsuspecting nest fury, eyes on the newcomers all to familiar tail "get out of here now. remember the warnings i gave abut the hazards of looking upon at the bad moon? and the bad night fiurys affiliated with them?" "oh" muttered centurpeade backing quickly out of the cave. the other male watched the other dart past taking to wing but didnt interfere. hre turned his gaze back to the dragoness. "cute. you relay love thee hapless fury's around you. trying to protect them. an ultimately futile effort art best. they are like wandering sheep that needs a stong presence to gather them back."

obuekhov felt the beginnings of a fireball building up st the back of her throat. "what do you want vipre?" the other shook hos head in mock dismay. "luckily for you thats where the metaphor ended. you keep repeating that old name like it will bring me back from the brink of destruction, or something like that. but it means nothing. and im already saved." "i rather think it does": argued obuekhov "you just dont want top admit it behind that calm, facade you always wear. there a real dragon in there somewhere and his name is vipre. now if you dont mind i have a dragon armada thats not composed of _you_ heading our way and i have dragons to warn." aranidae letr the power build into his voice at last. "so feisty. i can applaud tat, an attitude morphing over the course of our mission to cleanse you. but no you are staying right here. here os fine., right here is where you always wanted to be..."

* * *

"if serious really with us an not some typical setup then pick a target and tussle. try to share reason into them. i think ive figured them out but i should contact the fury i left behind to safeguard in my place." "no. i aim to kill em for their ambushing me. now that loaw veen os no more thats even easier." and with that she was off toward the nest and the invading horde. korin hovered and faced his nest furys sighing. "we cant stop her. let her do her thing. if she crosses us i personally will deal with her. this os a disaster. here is what i think. the sub is not setting and oi think it has some impact on those nightmares. almost two while days fully have passed. something vert odd is going on here. i have an idea to counter this apparently soulless mass burning armada but ill need both your guies help." his gaze fel suspiciously on the thing bundled obscurely in torrids talons. she saw this and horridly tucked it closer stil. korin shrugged.

"whatever that is mighty want to stash it in your cave. if thats not aflame right now. we have no idea what those monsters want or why thety are harming my best. but im wiling to guess. lets go." Korin picked a target swiping away at nest furys successfully scrambling out of its way and fell on it gis attack diverting its attention. It whacked the nest ruler off without thinking opening its maw containing riws anbd riows of serrated white teeth. "ztop battering uz and burn already." Used to the violet flaimg projectiles night furys spewed, he dececded to avoid the air-scorching flume of flames guyzered hos way. There different features were aggressive, it perused him and rammed its horns at korins eyes. "slash em and burn em andz downz zey fall. Allz of zyiou!" over,. Under, right and left. Thise patterns copperwing followed to evade the constant attacks.

The nest ruler tried questioning he tried reasoning he even tried the attackers way of getting through. To no avail. Then theyd have to beat thjem back the hard way. A flaming wailing moaning wreck, pink wings on fire as it plummeted lifelessly past, angered copperwing. Bringing out his burgeoning dark side again. He hadnt wanted to use it but every minute wasted not knocking sense into these invaders the more of his furys ended up just like that one. Not able to see loved ones or mates ever again. "you are _done killi_ ng my brothers!" and his fireballs proved his point., the creature set itself on fire before his flames impacted, divebombinbg him a seething scaly flame. Copperwing snorted. Night furys could diver faster then that. "leave me and my nest dragons alone." The attacker ignored his words. Unreported help came in the form of valdis/loaw dagnys white patterd form savagely ripping chunks of scales out of the startled creature. It swatted her off and breathed a guizier right in her snout. Another three deceded suddenly on copperwing relentlessly, truly painting the picture of how outnumbered they were to live.

"does this have to do with the sun? Is it inflaming you in some mystery way?" he giot the idea from the blue. "and how do you set yuor entire firm on command like that? I havent seen that before. Please we dont mean to hassle with your flock. We just want to figure out whats going on: stop attaching thee dragons please." The nightmares poured their gel like flame at him. Seeing nowhere to go he flung up his short wings to protect his head and neck. He yelled in pain as it burned and burned and burned all over eating away at mild fireproof scales. "stop this!" he cried. They didnt. Desperate for an evenue of escape he dropped below their ring of fire and fled back toward hos nest on abused, battered wings, flames trailing off his body. He caught a flash of white behind him witch meant perseverin had ethier driven back her foe or done the regrettable to it.

He gave her a once over and saw the full light of battle lust in the leaders eyes, leaving no doubt of what option shed delt to her opponent. that old slash across her eye marred a once beautiful snout. "are you following me for a purpose?" she fixed her gaze levelly. "because i need an alive dragon in power around here that houses a brain! And right now i like you better then these things!" he turned around not seeing the evil twitch of perseverins bloody talons or the burst of speed to catch up to his unaware tail. What she said aloud wasnt exactly true of course. Perhaps if she caught him in this chaos then shed be rid of one less troublesome dragon in the future. A future without two other leaders ion it complicating things. The shouts and sounds of other nest furys around him flying toward the nest did nothing to warm his spirits. Nor the sneaky dragoness about to ambush him from behind. She never got that chance. Korins eye as he neared the rocky structure saw something particular: a nest fury darting every few moments from cave to cave.

While most furys were ether fighting, pretending to or fleeing to the safety of its caves this one was nether. Did it lose its precious valuables? Trying to secure them hide? Locate its missing dragnet, mate? Make sure there safe? The last of the flames puttering out, copperwing called over "hey valdis do you see that?" thats when he saw the dragon had what appeared ti be spikes jutting the length of its body. "yah i see it! More pointedly i see _her! What is she doing alive!_ **?"** a monstrous nightmare tried getting in her way and was blasted back with a fireball. Raging like an erupting volcano, loaw dagny surged down into the recent most cave the other furyd darted into. And there claws hed tightly to her throat by the albino dragoness was the fury korin ever least expected to lay eyes on again. "but you were dead. I saw your decent into flame. i heard your screams." Muttered an unbelieving whisper. Perseverins words were harsher. "you are _dead_ **!** just like the little rat rambled. Why are you here? I thought i got rod ofher. Og happy day for me. If the fire didnt destrory you i certainly can here and now!."

The rumbling laugh from a vert much real sleleena loaw veen ontonycterys set loaw dagnys teeth grinding. "oh you lost dear child. How sad you thought that. Hah you wouldnt want to do that." "and why not? Havent you been a thorn and delay moving our masters enlightenment forward?" loaw veen was limp in perseverins grasp. "because you need me, of course, my sister. You need me." The albino dragoness shot korin a look of murderous disdain. "what for? So you can look us in the eye, like the other manipulative masquerading excuse you sent out there, while stabbing me in the back? Im not just a huntress thinking simpleminded brutal thoughts. I need you like i need an itchy scale. How did you survive? I want answers." "you are such a confused thing, perseverin. I was never dead. That was an illusion. After i was mobbed by those unpre disgusting creatures, lowering me onto the flame, i let them. The experience was painful surrounded by flame, but worth it you see. In letting thoer mindless beasts believe theyd burned me alive i could then fly very fast in the cover if the forest fire low to the ground. The fires concealed me. Oh the pain and the sounds from my jaws were real, my sister. They were real as the nest ruler here. But all worth it. My apologies itd be this way." Howsoever there wasn't a smidgen of apology in her face, just malicious glee shed been smarter then perseverin in fooling the nightmare horde. The sub leader threw ontonycterys hard against the wall raging.

"you idiot! You let me think i had gloriously been rid of one less problem only to find you still **existing!** Half a day layer! Why did i allow myself happiness at you? Maybe the invaders arent the problem. Perhaps it lay with yiou! You scheming coward. You fled sniveling while you let the rest of us nearly be burned by the firy pests. Some bold leader you turned out to be." loaw veen fumbled onto al fours gracefully smarting from the bruise on the flat of her head. "my sister you always did have an anger problem. dint get carried away with it. focus on there here and now: the pat of of an alliance i already know. the god protector projected it into my mind from yours. first we deal with this batch of unbelievers then we decode from there how to proceed." "what were you doing?" noted korin ever aware. loaw veen inclined her head his way, in the manner of a queen too proud to consider her subjects equals. "in my cave you were attempting to be secretive. with what?" a new voice smoothed over unruffled voice answered for him. "that object you mention, the one she seeks but will not find, would be the dark mirror."

sub leaser loaw azeros entered the sight line of the three furys as of the interior semidarkness of the cave gave birth to him. loaw veen appeared unsurprised like shed expected him. "i told you to go your separate ways. bring more dragons to believe in us. what part pf that dont you get?" and perseverin: "oh you. just what i needed. the masquerading dreamy eyed talker dragon. what are you doing skulking about the shadows? and why dud i hear you slunk in while i was looking for you tio secure tgis alliance from dragons other then you?" korin noted just like ontonycterys loaw azeros was the same underhanded manipulative dragon he was. he was the very night fury to capture with him the help of his follower nadders, make him one of them for a time. pf them all now assembled for the for the second time in one place in fve years, aranidae was the most dangerous. he may not seem like mutch but that was deceptive. hed caused mass heartache, almost killed flirt denix-replay, converted the nadders into an army, captured korin and ended the innocent lives of hundreds of nest furys with that armada.

so far no one leaderd been mas masterfully destructive as that one. "oh hello loaw dagny, nice to see you too. laying a thoughtless trail of bodies in your wake as unusual, hm? how careless." "what have you done with my mirror? that holds great value to me. thats most unkind to take it from me." loaw veen commented voice light but an undertone of authority bordering threat. aranidae turned a coy smile on her. "dont you mean _our dark mirror?_ it blogs to all of us. in thoughtful consternation to your previous question, we are al equals as leaders. no one is above the other. i thought that lesson obvious. and as to where it is...let us just mention it is far out of yuor reach. you dont need it. magical objects wont help us. though youl be pleased to know i took care of...one pesky problem in my way here" aranidae trailed off suggestively, with a sharp haughty look korins way.

a look making copperwing want to bolt forward and tear hos claws into the laders chest until he divulged the answer. "besides this is a wondrous day. an _**alliance**_? a _**correspondence**_? en _**entente**_? why not? despite my hesitations sometimes the ending of a dragon here or there wont hurt." "i dont want to kill all these invaders. just find out what they do what they do. perhaps rationality is in them somewhere." protested korin. perseverin showed the nest ruler her teeth. "speak for yourself. you may claim lordship around these parts but youre only really a dragnet that doesn't know whats best fir it. we grownups do. i accepted your offer because these annoy me. beings who annoy me for periods of time tend not to like me very much after ive dealt with them. you can do what you want, but if i see these things, i kill it. and you cant stop me. soon as these things are gone, we arnt friends anymore." she warned motioning to her vermilion caked talons to prove her point. aranidae tut tutted. "come now, sister, youre scaring the children. thats not how a proper alliance should be. an alliance benefits al dragons involved."

loaw dagny spat on the ground unfurling her wings. "i dont care about _formality._ i care about killing dragons that think they can stamp all over me. and if thart dark mirror in the future someplace where it can halt my coming reign, think again. if i find out you had something to do with betraying me, i wil know whose responsible and ill fly back to find and kill you." aranidae was still smiling. " _slowly"_ finished perseverin laving the confinements of the cave. aranidae chuckled concentrating on korin. "so, oh so _wise_ ruler of this nest: what do you have planned?"

* * *

"do we kill these things or not?" shouted centurpeade to the nearest nest furys bunched in a group unsure to tackl them back. "because they sye mean to get rid of us!" the monstrous nightmares closest to therm in, slashing and beating flames sticky enough to coat anything it touched. "im getting too heay for this sort of live and let live experience." the female fury refereed to she was with kit, a soon to be dragnet. there were a few this year bearing new night furys , te most powerful creature of them all, into the land. it would be such a shame for both mother and dragnet to lose both. of course all of them being former followers seduced by the niht skys reign who knowd what thatd done to their natural instincts. two nightmares abused a poor nest fury all deep blue with no other markings. "are there no end to these things? im very fond of retaining my scales. talking wont help. i tried."

"how about we try grouping these things attack together to drive them off?" suggested another. three nightmares near the far end harassing their clumped group slit the stomach, throat and sad holes ripped into the night fury wings, coating the thimg in flames as ot fell. centupreade couldn't watch: practically every full minute a night fury housed a life no more. "pesky creaturez needing a touch of flame. meet it." centurpeade barely managed having his eyes scratched out by a nightmare targeting him., "we nee help." all of them did. dragon-fights like this were going on al around the nest. going _badly._ te nightmares closed in on centurpeade. he panicked and fled four very bog and very demented dragons bent on rippig the life out of him. oooohh why couldn't thy chase someone else? probably because they were all being chased embarrassingly like this anyways. an idea struck the severely unnerved creature: not many did, and angled his flying appendages accordingly willing them to obey.

four more monstrous nightmares picked up the chase these ones front halves and longish snouts covered with vermilion of thier fallen enemies. oh for dragonsake why did it have to be him? why npt them? he wsant going to reach the Safeway of the case network system to lose hos flaming foes. that might've been the end of the story for centurpeade, as luck would have it it wasn't. "hey you over sized salamanders! up here!" centurpeade kept on flying as did two of the nightmares, the rest looked up at the nest fury taunting them. but he was no nest fury. "thats right you thinks! i have a scale to pick with you!" smiled loaw azeros, swaying hos tail about in the air to bait them ready to use it. 'if you tings dare to wreck dragons sp intensely why not pick on an experienced one of us?" the pack of angry beats eager to burn him surged ay him. aranidae held out his talons and theatrically flicked them out hos claws like switchblades so they could witness whats coming. "oh, im going to enjoy this" said the sub leader silky sweet with evil to spare; the smile including dark malice as well.

* * *

korin and leader ontonycterys hovered with a dozen clustered other groups of nest furys theyd harried their attackers away from. the nest furyd poured over his plan in detail (not without reluctance) with aranidae and her, since perseverin was absent, and now it was time to act on it. his only mounting worry was obuekhov: where was that twitchy dragoness? he already knew her mate abydos and denix replay were out in the land somewhere tracking aranidae and perseverin, unaware they were needed here desperately, but he hadnt seen her exact sharp/size either. copperwing reflected what loaw azeros cryptic words: _though youll be pleased to know i took care of...one pesky problem in my way here._ what did that mean? "now remember what we practiced. i need you leading the furthest wedge of dragons: they need to know what to do." he felt his temporary allys ludicrous gaze on his tail. "well i haven t been able to properly train them yet. give me time to do so." like a generation, groaned the nest ruler to himself,.

the question came from the blue. ":do you have sympathy for your fellow friend? was she much for that heroic heart to bear?" "korgan! aviis! stay in line!" upon hearing the leader he jerked his attention to the voice. "what?" loaw veens confidant demenour didnt inspire confidence. "are you reeving the loss pf your friend? the patriotic nusience against us that in her final Moments, slipped away from you? and you couldn't save her? she faced four leaders before me and beat them. now that shes not around, how must thar male you feel, deep in the heart? that you could do little to stop her? i dont know about you but id feel loss and insecurity. weigh you down with knowledge that there was noting to stop it. males you wonder...can you carry on her mantle forever?" korin shook hos head but ontonycterys pressed on greedily.

"no matter how much yuo wept grieved and pleaded the fates no amount of that would save her. i have not met her, though i must have my say": a worthy opponent vastly p[pressing her enemies. amazing dragoness. only to br drought down like a rat, by those smarter then her. _nona"_ breathed the leader in a snakes' hiss. korin glared at her about to snap she stop that riddling talk to get him to switch sides but the space where shed been was vacant. shed already flown off to the far end to cerry out copperwings plan. what she said thigh was working., he couldn't shake the shrewd of misery the death of nonad been to him and them all. the next instant the monstrous nightmares hit them like a living breathing red wall, seeking every opportunity to end life and set black scales on fire. thankfully the invaders wernt that bright, but they swarmed in such numbers unstoppably it hardly made any difference, particularly in loaw dagnys situation, how many she killed. the nest ruler found himself swiped at from all sides. it came a matter of simply becoming overwhelmed and staying alive.

it fekt not so long ago he was wandering this nest content to be alone., dragons not yet considered his friends only knew port of who he was. _he_ only knew part of who he was. look how hed grown up, fighting back to back with friends, possessing courage, out if hiding, beating back foes. "you iz so zmall, why iz you zo hard to hit and why too buggerz" questioner one if the directors of the hordes flailing body parts at korin who weaved in and out agiley in his element. this nightmare was cleverer then most. using coordinated movements the nest furys harassed the director off korin. snarling at being snubbed it circled for another try at korin. the other hakf of loaw veens substituted wedge of furys, while separately engage with other invaders, was waiting. of all of then ontonycterys was the best at dispatching or turning away the nightmares. she didnt hesitate: with ruthless efficiency, her back claws prescribed death to the maddened director. the nightmares poured in suffocating numbers.

korin killed two, discouraged some others but not without casualties to himself and his wedge. a bleeding gash near hos throat leeched liquid. burn marks covered him. twenty or so nest furys lay horribly disfigured on the ground far below. here, a monstrous nightmare mauled the eye out of the furys last breath. there, a few nest furys hemmed in three brazen nightmare makes while ontonycterys obligingly "helpfully" took care ofg them. it apparently didn't matter that a directord been eliminated, the horde kept coming in waves. where one was defeated seven more took their place. korin already grew tired. a nest fury flew past to yank Back on the twin horns curling out behind an attackers head before it bit korins wing. "thanks friend" he called gratefully. winging in flight the nest fury yanked hard on the things neck, snapping it.

"gratitude noted, only a temporary reprieve at best. you simply are happy i save your small hide, little dragon. short reply indicates yuo are nearing sheer exhaustion and unable to cerry on soon. not many of these silly creatures from now, i may say. hello again, ruler of the night furys." the backbone of korins force broke before the nest ruier thought too hard about the fact the cadence of the speech sounded ominously familiar. "brothers! split into two organized groups and flee this area! stay together toi avoid separation! stick together! let e or the other dragon with aerodynamic spines direct you out!" no way to be sure if any of the mass of bodies heard anything from all the chaos. but he did swear the lashing gemstones one participator night fury wore, tails glimpsed fleeing with ontonycteryss half, was definitely the one to nearly kil him last time: haides loaw annwn.

* * *

nightmares poured rather predictably hot n the tails of ontonycterys wedge of furys. how very sadly trusting the nest rulerd been with that chose. how very bad idea fir placing ontonycterys in charge of anything. he would learn. "while those two killing imbeciles of mine platy tag with whatever the blind furys like copperwing want, my aims are bigger. broader. amidst this alrterious battlefield, what better time? and iu shall start now." her carefully constructed plans were all falling into place in dutch a grand scale, no one, not even her backstabbing subordinate leaders, could step back and see it fir what it really was. perseverin nor aranidae were quick to dive into thier personnel revenges or muddled thoughts on the immediate. loaw veen refuse to let personnel matters bog her down. the layered goal to be rid of resistance forever. everything would believe in the god protector. aranidae And perseverin ...well...they would just get in the way once they went back into the land and raised her an army. accidents happen. accidents that be arranged by her faithful follower and soon to be others to them.

theirs just the question of obtaining the followers faithfully obey her. a leader needed listeners didnt they? "keep close to me and dont stray. i need you all close behind me. retain confidence to your abilities that you can stop these invaders. they dont like us, but if we think and act correctly we can stroke fear into their hearts. we are niiiight furyssss!" she let the scream burst from her lungs to be absorbed by the din of noise around them. she took her forty or so entourage around the side of the nest beating back nightmares as she went. two more furys were lost in the process bur accountable losses. these hapless souls were lucky they didnt lose more. "were we we going/ the nest ruler told us to prepare for anything. does that include running away? not that i dont mind of course" rambled another of the furys, closest to the leader. "if you mean _retreating_ , yes we are. but not without purpose. you see in the art of battle, it pays well to summon up the odds. if they are weaker and less in numbers then you, good but dont overestimate their resolve or underestimate how defiant they can be" ontonycterys said for the whole entourage to hear, thinking of what shed surmised of the night furys since becoming enlightened.

"if they are stacked against you, you mat lose some friends. better to hang back to let the numbers exhaust themselves. never lose your senses when fighting bad of si, retreat to meet them another day. a skill i learned and has suited me very skillfully, i may add." "im afraid i dont understand": admitted another fury. ontonycterys faced ahead, the center head wedge leading the formation. she smiled a thin smile at those words, a small personnel smile only fgor herself. of what was to become. every day that writing she carved on that wall with vermilion came truer. "oh you will, my little lost child. you will."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
